Refreshment
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: After Compliting story The Follower... and before starting with some thing else a small Duo movemnt from me to refresh mind... a small continuation of The Follower :


**After Compliting story The Follower... and before starting with some thing else a small Duo movemnt from me to refresh mind... a small continuation of The Fallower **

Daya still in hospital… This whole experience made Abhijeet silent…. He speaks laugh only against Daya… When Daya is not there he again moves in his silent zone….. ACP is worried about it….

ACP wants to talk about all this to Daya but he doesn't want to disturb Daya in his this condition….. He decides to wait till Daya join Duty back…

Heavy blood loss push Daya on bed rest for a week but as ACP knows Daya he have guaranty that Daya will try to join his duty after 3-4 days…. ACP is really worried about Abhijeet… Abhijeet sullenness making him more and more angry….. he is turning it to Old Abhijeet when Abhijeet comes back after his memory loss… An aggressive short tempered…. Its mutual efforts of Daya and ACP mostly Daya's to bring Abhijeet back to normal life…. If Abhijeet now went back to his older days behavior it will be a possibility that he will never come back….. Only Daya can do something in this situation

Here in hospital Abhijeet enters in to room with some fruits… He glance at Daya who is lying on Bed….. looking weak… Daya gazed Abhijeet…. He can smell silence behind Abhijeet's smile which blow only infants of Daya….

Daya complained: Kya boss wapa fruits…..

Abhijeet Haan tuse khane hai bas… (he gives a firm look to Daya… with falls anger….

Abhijeet settling fruits in fruit basket kept at the age of the table…

Daya is feeling fresh today so he is seats down rather that lying on bed all the day…. Till yesterday he feels dowzy and not able to seat for more than 5 minutes….

Daya noticed a wrist bandaged….

Daya in concern: Abhi yeh hath ko kya hua tumhare….

Abhijeet: woh chot lag gayi….

Daya in anger: dhyaan se kaam nahi kar sakte kya tum…..

Abhijeet in consoling tone: kuch nahi bas chotisi chot lag gayi hai… tum aaram karo…. Mai hue yahi….

Daya: yaar mai bore ho gaya hue aarama karte karte muse duty join karni hai…

Abhijeet just put his figure on his lips and make gesture to keep quite…..

Daya like a baby obey his order and soon went in too deep sleep….. Abhijeet seating on the chair reading news paper and having a cup of tea

His Phone started vibrating…. He picked it up its ACP sir

ACP sir called to remind Abhijeet that they have an important meeting at CID head quarter in the evening and he want Abhijeet to be in the bureau for some important discussion with in 15 minutes

Abhijeet wants to argue that Daya is alone at hospital but same time Muskaan enters in to room so he just said yes sir and Left for the Job

Muskaan seating there and waiting for Daya to wake up

Its around a week they spend some time together….. she has so many things to share with Daya but first she just want to hug him and shattered all the tears she stored from the day she saw Daya in that horrible situation

She seats on chair and soon started crying…. One tear dropped on Daya's forehead and he wake up…..

Daya saw Muskaan seating beside him…. After seeing Daya's open eyes Muskaan cannot resist herself and started crying more badly….. Daya seats on Bed and Grab Muskaan's shoulder and pull her towards him….

She place her head on his chest and shattered all her store tears…. Daya let her come out from her trauma…... her fear….. he very well understand how much pain she was storing inside her…..

After around 15 minutes….. Gradually Muskaan stops crying but still she is in the same position….. Dropping some tears silently…

Daya grab her chin and with his free hand as other hand is having syringe of Saline…. He make her to face him… He weeps her tears and give a sweet smile to her….. After seeing smile of Daya and Shine of his eyes Muskaan also gives a faint smile…

Daya: Kaisi ho tum….

Muskaan in complaining tone: Mai toh bohot achi hue per tum bohot bure ho….

Daya laugh on that laugh she pulled herself from him and started moving towards window…..

Daya grab her hand and pull her towards him and make her seat on bed… and gives a naughty look….

She also settled near to Daya and Place her head on his shoulder….. he kiss on her forehead….. They seat in same position for a while…

Then Daya ask Muskaan to tell him what happened after he become unconscious…. Muskaan tells him all incidences including the part where Abhijeet try to cut his wrist…...

Muskaan: Daya DADA bohot chup ho gaye hai… Kuch nahi bolte bureau me bas order dena ya ACP sir ke samne yes sir or no sir kehena yahi karte hai… Tarika bata rahi thi… woh jabhi usse mailte hai toh sara samay bas khamosh rehete hai…. Muskurana toh dur ki bat hai….. bat bat pe ghusa ho jate hai…..

Daya listening all the things and then tell her to call Abhijeet and ask him to come here at the hospital whenever he gets free from headquarter meeting…

When Abhijeet enter Muskaan and Tarika was there… Tarika after concerning doctor brought dinner from home….. They Plan to have food at Hospital

Abhijeet heard Muskaan's voice when he is outside the door

Muskaan: U are so sweet… I want to give u hug…..

Abhijeet smiles on himself for entering at wrong time and about to turn…. When he heard Tarika's voice who is shouting on Muskaan

Tarika: Muskaan dhire dekha abhi sari sabji gir jatti

He then enters in to room….. saw Daya was seating on bed while Muskaan and Tarika setting all dinner food on the table…..

When Abhijeet enters…..

Daya: Thank god Abhi tum aa gaye ab agar muse doctor yaha se nikal denge toh kam se kam tum muse ghar pe leke jaoge

Abhijeet: AAIN….. Tarika and Muskaan also stops on sudden comment of Daya

Daya wink: arre yeh dono itans shore macha rahi hai ki doctor ya toh muse yah se bhaga denage ya fir iss hospital me inka aana band kar denge…

Abhijeet gives faint smile and node….He come a side and seat on bed with Daya….

Daya place a hand on his shoulder….. Abhijeet surprise on that touch…. He turns towards Daya…. Daya smiles…

Daya: Abhijeet muse kuch nahi hua hai… dekho bilkul thik hue or Kalse tumhare sath jogging ke liye bhi aane wala hue…

Abhijeet staring at Daya….. Daya place his hand on Abhijeet's wrist…

Daya continue: Yeh kya hai haan tum kab se mere jaise sentimental full ho gaye haan….

Abhijeet's eyes feel with tears…. He Hug Daya tightly… Daya Hug him back for some time they freeze in that hug….

Slowly Abhijeet untied the hug around Daya…

Daya: ab jao jake face wash karke aao…

Abhijeet get up and move towards wash room….

Tarika looks at Daya and Say thank you with just lips movement without voice

Daya: Arre yeh kya dost ko thank you….. usse thoda waqt do….. thik ho jayega woh…..

Abhijeet came out and then they enjoy dinner made by Tarika… Its just one roti remains….. Abhijeet about to take it and Daya suddenly place hand between and Takes it like a small child…. And full his mouth with it…

Abhijeet does not say anything… just smile…

After dinner Muskaan takes out Ice cream cups… she bring small one as doctor does not allow big one for Daya… She give it to Abhijeet Tarika and take one for herself…. Daya was taking his medicines so he kept his ice cream a side…

Abhijeet finished his fast and tell ladies to do same only by ishara…

Daya comes towards them…. He about to grab Ice cream when Abhijeet takes it and eat it as fast as he can… before Daya could realize Abhijeet remain with Empty cup…..

Daya stands instantly and run to catch Abhijeet who is already went out side….. Girls are laughing behind where both are running in hospital corridor…..

Sussenly a nurse come in frant of Abhijeet who is about to bang on her but control him self very wellll…..

Nurse: yeh kya kar rahai hai aap itane bade hogaye hai or bacho ki tarah harkate kar rahai hai….. jayi aapne room me jayiye…

When Abhijeet about to turn Daya comes to him and

Daya: arre Abhi kitani bar kaha hai ki yeh hospital yaha aaise dodte bhagte ghumana achi bat nahi hai

Nurse: dekhiye aap ke dost kitane samajdar or shant hai… sikhiye khuch inse…..

Abhijeet to himself: yeh or samajdar or Shant kahi inn dono words ka matlanb dictionary mai change ton nahi ho gaya check karna padega…..

Abhijeet listen all the Dat like a small child and turn... Daya was still standing one step behind him…..their eyes give naughty flash and both burst in to laughter…

Both make hi five and move towards Room… with Smile on their face…


End file.
